Airplanes and Stolen Kisses
by GabrieltheTrickster
Summary: Reader insert, attempt 3. You and Dean need to fly out to an urgent hunt. But Dean's terrified of flying and it's your job to get him on the plane. So, you resort to drastic measures.


**A/N: Written for supernaturalimagine on Tumblr. It's written in 2nd-person, aka it's a "reader-insert" fic. I'm trying my hand at these so I'm publishing a few. Please feel free to criticize this. I've never done 2nd-person before so I'm trying to learn. I hope you enjoy it. This is my third attempt.**

* * *

"No. No way in Hell am I boarding that damn plane." Dean stopped in front of the doorway to the small airport. You sighed and readjusted the duffle bag on your shoulders before turning back to him. You pulled him aside so as not to further hinder the traffic flow.

"Dean Winchester, you are getting on that plane if I have to drug you. People are being slaughtered by a pack of werewolves in northern Canada and we need to get there, and we can't bring the Impala and her arsenal across the border. The only way to get there in time is by plane. I promise, I will not let any harm come to you, so help me God." You placed a hand on his shoulder and he tensed.

You knew that the longer you waited to get on the small plane one of Dean's friends had gotten for you, the more people were being lost. The pack was causing havoc and the locals were starting to become edgy. You had 2 days to locate the werewolves and take them out before the end of the lunar cycle and then they'd be gone for another month. And it was hard enough putting Dean on a plane once, never mind twice. You saw Dean beginning to calm down so you turned, your eyes meeting his bottle green ones.

"I swear everything will be alright. Let's get on the plane and go. It's a short 2 hour flight. Everything is going to be ok," you told him, gently leading him towards the security gate. Both of you were dressed in thermal hunting gear and you had passports under the names of Joseph and Melissa DeWitte as well as Canadian hunting licenses, which would get your guns through customs without many questions. You showed all the papers to the guard before nearly shoving Dean through the checkpoint before following.

You retrieved your bag from the X-Ray belt and dragged Dean over to the door where your pilot, a guy by the name of Doug, was waiting.

"Someone looks nervous," Doug said as you shook his head, motioning at Dean. Dean reached for his gun but you touched his arm.

"He has a severe fear of flying. But it's imperative that we get north quickly, so he's going to have to deal with it because there is no way we'd make it past customs in the Impala," you said. Doug knew what you and Dean did for a living so he understood why driving was going to be an issue. He nodded and pushed open the door onto the tarmac.

The three of you walked along the pavement, the chilly South Dakota air swirling around you. You came to a very small double engine plane with a small cockpit and a slightly larger cabin, just the size for you and Dean. Dean stopped and turned, walking quickly back towards the airport. In an instant, you were at his side, forcing him to stop.

"Dean, I know you're scared. Honestly, I'm as terrified as you are. I hate flying almost as much as I hate demons. I'd rather walk all the way to Canada than have to get in that plane. But I put my fear aside because I know that unless we go, more people will die. Trust me no this one, Dean. Nothing bad will happen on that plane. You and me, we'll get through this together."

As the words left your mouth, you could see the tension in Dean's face slowly disappear. He took your hand and squeezed it lightly before turning back and boarding the plane. You smiled and followed.

Twenty minutes later, you were preparing to take-off. Dean was gripping the seat tight enough to turn his knuckles white, You could hear him humming Metallica under his breath and his eyes were wrenched shut. You took a deep breath and gently touched his bicep. He flinched but relaxed when he saw that it was you.

"Just breathe. I'm right here with you. Nothing is going to happen. We are safe. 100% safe." You continuously talked to him as the small plane began to pick up speed. Soon, you felt the plane lift off and you subconsciously gripped Dean's arm. His bicep tensed and your fear-filled eyes met his.

After a few tense moments, the plane leveled and you immediately unbuckled and moved to sit in Dean's lap. You ran your hands through his hair and began softly singing "Free Bird". In return, Dean slowly rubbed circles into your back. After a few moments, you looked into his eyes and just softly kissed him. Before you could pull back, Dean puled you into his chest and kissed you back. When you finally pulled away for air, the fear was gone from his eyes.

You placed a hand over his anti- possession tattoo and felt his heart beating, steady and calm. "Well, Mr. Winchester, it seems as though you aren't afraid of flying anymore," you said, a light smirk crossing your face. Your heart was still beating at a hundred miles an hour but that was more from kissing Dean than being in a flying metal death trap.

"I'm terrified, actually. But knowing that you're here, with me, kissing me, makes this whole thing slightly less terrifying. Because you're a Winchester and if there's one thing that comes with being a Winchester it's loyalty. You wouldn't leave me if things got bad and I would rather die than watch you suffer." Dean brushed your hair away from your face and smiled his charming smile as you blushed a bit.

The next two hours nearly vanished as you and Dean took turns singing, massaging and kissing each other. When the plane landed in Canada, you got off and walked through security and Canadian customs holding hands. As you got into the rental you had ordered, you smiled at Dean.

"Still afraid of flying?" you asked, tossing the duffle bag of supplies into the trunk and shutting it. Dean smiled at you and unlocked the car.

"Nope. As long as I have my flying buddy, I'll never fear the sky again." Dean climbed into the driver's seat as you slid into the passenger seat. You leaned over and kissed his cheek as he started the car. He kissed you back passionately before taking off down the wooded road that would lead you to your hunt.


End file.
